


Catching Fish

by blue_fjords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: mating_games, Crossdressing, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles struggles to figure out what his new relationship with Derek entails.  Plus, fishnet stockings and references to Mama Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week Five of Mating Games, based on the prompts of two pictures featuring fishnet stockings. I was going to possibly make this longer, and wound up adding one word. Hmmm.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, dropping his backpack on the floor at the foot of Derek's ridiculous spiral staircase. "Come on, I just finished the last test of my high school career. Pander to me!" No response. "Deeeeerrrrrrr-eeeeek!"

There wasn't a place in the whole building Stiles could go that Derek wouldn't hear him. He liked yelling though, pushing the boundaries of their relationship, built on equal parts mortal danger, grudging respect and one month of frantic fucking.

"Deeeeeer-ek!" Stiles took the stairs two at a time.

Derek was in his room, hunched on his bed, staring at an array of yellowed photographs.

"Did you hear me come in?" Stiles asked with a grin. Derek didn't look up.

"I heard."

"Whatcha looking at?"

Derek finally glanced up, expression unreadable. "My mother."

Stiles crossed to the bed slowly, but Derek didn't move to hide the pictures – women in fishnets and corsets, in different suggestive poses, singly and in groups, all framed in such a way to turn the viewer into a Voyeur. The dark haired beauty featured in all of them must be Talia Hale. Stiles swallowed. This was officially above his pay grade.

"Um," he said. "Nice pictures?"

Derek snorted. "They're making a coffee table book; a retrospective. My lawyer sent me these."

Derek had a lawyer? Somehow, it was stranger than having a mother who posed for erotica. 

"She looks good. I mean," Stiles hastily backpedaled, "fishnet stockings! Who doesn't love fishnet? Other than fish. Because they get killed—"

Derek reached out and swept up the photos.

"You said something about being pandered to?"

***

Sex with Derek was awesome. Stiles'd had more orgasms in the past month than he'd had in the eighteen years prior, and he'd jerked off _a lot_. But there were times when Derek touched his face or laced their fingers together, that Stiles got the impression that he should take this more seriously, ask about feelings or something. Like now. From his vantage point on the bed, he could see the edge of the folder Derek'd shoved the pictures into, lying on Derek's Goodwill desk. Taunting him. He should probably leave, but when he shifted his weight, Derek caught his wrist.

"You could stay," Derek said quietly, not meeting his eyes, red creeping into his cheeks.

They hadn't done that before. Stiles settled back into the mattress. Derek slung an arm over his waist and nuzzled his neck, and Stiles' heart lurched in his chest.

***

A couple days later, they were making out on Stiles' bed when Stiles unbuttoned Derek's jeans, slid his hands inside, and found—

"Oh my God! Are you wearing fishnets?"

Derek moved off him. "You said you liked them."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting – why are you pulling your pants back up?"

He'd barely got a glance. He reached out, and Derek slid off the bed.

"This was a bad idea—"

"Whoa, slow down! It's a great idea! Boyfriend of the year material." The label slipped out, unbidden, but one glance of Derek's flushed cheeks as he slowly pushed his jeans down, baring white underwear and red fishnet stockings convinced him it was more than welcome. Huh. Stiles drooled a little, and Derek's dick strained the fabric of his tiny undies. Derek paused, pantless.

"I'm not really good at this."

"Working for me. I'm just gonna—"

Stiles knelt at Derek's feet and ran his hands over the stockings, mouthed at Derek's cock through his underwear. Derek had really got into it, shaving his legs and everything. Because he thought Stiles would want it. And just like that, Stiles was impossibly hard. He drew Derek's cock out of his underwear and sucked him down. Too fast, gasping and choking. Derek groaned and tried to step back, but Stiles gripped both netted thighs. 

"I can't believe you did this for me," he murmured, and sucked at the head of Derek's cock, tongue teasing the foreskin. Derek let out a guttural groan and fucked Stiles' mouth, losing complete control when Stiles tangled his fingers in the netting and let go, the loud snap driving Derek even further forward, hitting the back of Stiles' throat and coming in a rush. Stiles' eyes watered as he swallowed convulsively. Derek slipped from his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment, catching their breath. Derek shifted on his stocking feet.

"Thank you," Stiles said, voice scratchy. Derek smiled, the gesture strangely shy.

"Do you want to wear them?" he asked.

Hell yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory tumblr message: I have one. It's here: [exciting link here](http://bluefjords.tumblr.com/).


End file.
